


ready, set, action

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Crack, Getting Together, Height Differences, M/M, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Steve Rogers, Porn Star Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony's maybe just about kind of ready to ask Steve out. They're on set together for their newest porn film. Of course, there is plenty of action.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	ready, set, action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateCapCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/gifts), [justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/gifts), [JehBeeEh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/gifts).



> based on a porn star au picture stella posted in the POTS 18+ discord server. cookie prompted some of the dialogue and jen suggested the ending. thanks to all three of you for letting me write this <3
> 
> special thanks to [stella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony) for luring me into this prompt, holding my hand through the writing process and giving it a beta read. (not to mention coming up with that fabulous title and summary.)
> 
> shout out to [cookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecapcookie) for the beta read and to [holly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice) for alpha reading and helping out with the dialogue.

“Cut.”

Tony paused in his thrusting, placing a steadying hand on Steve’s back as he caught his breath. Steve was a couple of years younger so of course he wasn’t  _ really _ panting the way he had been for the camera a moment ago. Tony on the other hand felt like he’d been running a marathon, his heart pounding double-time and his lungs aching with every unsteady inhale. Tony held his breath as Steve clenched around him, trying to control the urge to gasp. That was far from attractive.

Fiddling with the fake glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, Tony took the pause in filming to really take in Steve and the way he was stretched around his cock. It was impossible to ignore just how beautiful he looked, slacks discarded and white dress shirt bunched around his waist. Tony had taken great pleasure in ripping open his shirt earlier, buttons scattering across the hardwood floor as Tony ran his fingers across Steve’s freshly waxed chest, sucking his nipples into hard peaks.

Sometimes Tony forgot that this was just another job for Steve like every other one. Steve is always cordially polite and pleasantly friendly, the kind of nice that’s suitable for the workplace. For coworkers whose jobs weren’t to fuck on the daily. Steve’s never flirtatious and Tony has always tried to reign in the more lewd parts of his personality so he wasn’t scaring Steve off.

And here he was, catching feelings like a total fool, while Steve probably thought Tony was old and tired. Hell, they were currently playing at college professor and student, one of the most cliche gay porn tropes, the age gap was practically glaring.

Despite the fact that their fans found the huge age difference sexy, it was something that Tony was always mildly insecure about. He remembered years ago when they had first started scene-ing together. Steve had said he was pleased to be working with someone experienced. What Tony really heard was ‘wow, you’re really fucking old.’

“Oh, hey,” Tony remembered, keeping his breathing steady as he spoke. The last thing he wanted was Steve’s well-meaning concern to make him feel humiliated about being out of shape. “Did you talk to your tax guy about that tax break I told you about?”

Steve turned his head, eyes lighting up as he shifted from where he was braced against an artfully aged wooden desk that was supposed to be Tony’s in their scene. There were gibberish papers underneath his fingers and Tony’s mind briefly got distracted thinking of how beautiful it would look if Steve came all over them. Too bad it wasn’t in the script. Then again, Tony had been known for his improv.

“Yes!” Steve distracted him from going down that pathway. “Thank you, you saved me so much money!”

“Oh good, I’m glad. Honestly the IRS always makes things unnecessarily difficult.”

Tony wrinkled his nose in distaste. Sex work was hard enough (pun maybe just a little intended) without the IRS trying to take even more money away from them. Honestly, people were so used to getting porn for free that Tony sometimes wondered how he was able to put food on the table most days. Especially since he was starting to get too old to be attractive.

Steve nodded in agreement shifting uncomfortably in a way that made Tony bite his lip so he wouldn’t moan. “I really thought I was screwed for my taxes this year, you’re such a lifesaver.”

“I’m the only one who does the screwing around here,” Tony joked, pride swelling in his chest as Steve chuckled, pressing back against Tony.

Tony wished he could take the pressure off Steve’s arms, the man looked wildly uncomfortable against the desk, but he didn’t want both of them to miss their mark and have to shoot the scene all over again on the grounds of inconsistency.

“Can we get someone to touch up Stark’s makeup?” the director called.

Blushing, Tony ducked his head as one of the makeup artists came at him with a brush and some powder mumbling something about his wrinkles. Tony bit his tongue so he wouldn’t make a self-deprecating crack about gaining a wrinkle for every person he had sex with, Steve would probably give him puppy eyes at that.

Steve was just kind like that, it was one of the things Tony really liked about him. He was one of those people who genuinely cared, always checking in with Tony between takes and trying to make things easy on Tony’s constantly cracking joints. There were some scenes where Tony really felt like a Rice Krispies, snap crackling and popping as he tried to fuck Steve, who was ever patient with him.

Instead, Tony slid his hands around Steve’s hips, pulling some of the weight off his hands so he’d at least be a little more comfortable. It was Tony’s fault there was a delay. He’d hit Steve with a thrust that was just a little too hard leading to some passed gas that the immature cameramen hadn’t been able to stop snickering at.

“Thanks,” Steve murmured.

What seemed like forever later, the makeup artist backed away and action was called. Tony resumed his thrusting, moaning loudly, as Steve scrabbled for purchase against the desk, panting and biting his full bottom lip as the camera panned toward his face.

Angling his hips, Tony thrust against Steve’s prostate, listening to the way Steve whimpered beautifully, any time that Tony got that kind of sound out of Steve, was a good day. They’d been working together long enough that Tony could tell Steve’s fake moans from his real ones and any time he really got to pleasure Steve was a win in his book.

Steve reached back to grip Tony’s hand where it was firmly pressed against his hip. It was affection totally unfit for the scene, but the director didn’t call cut so he went with it, pressing harder into Steve as he grunted.

“Oh fuck,” Steve moaned, tipping his head back to expose the gorgeous line of his throat to the camera, and Tony had to resist the urge to drool. “Professor Stark, I’m so close.”

In that moment, Tony was eternally grateful that Steve refused to watch any of the videos he was in or read any of the comments. Tony knew that he probably had the most aroused and adoring expression on his face, and if the comments were to be believed, it was no secret that he was absolutely in love with Steve.

“Fuck, you’re so hot for me,” Tony whispered, leaning forward to breathe the words in Steve’s ear. He was surprised he was even able to remember his lines at this point.

“Cut,” the director called again and Tony pulled his weight off Steve.

“That was good,” Steve breathed, breathlessly as he pushed himself back up to his elbows to get the pressure of the wooden desk off his leaking cock.

“Thanks,” Tony allowed himself to rub Steve’s hip as he went back to trying to take some of Steve’s weight so he wasn’t uncomfortable. “How’re grad school classes going by the way?”

Steve groaned in a way that had no right to have Tony getting even harder from where he was sheathed in Steve. He really hoped he wouldn’t notice or at least if he did, he didn’t ask any questions.

“Ugh, I have to turn in my thesis soon.”

Tony hummed in acknowledgement. “I don’t know anything about art, but I could read through it for you. That way you won’t have to be in a position where another old professor can take advantage of you and your beauty.” Tony waggled his eyebrows at Steve in a way that was meant to be a joke.

“Tony you’re only thirty-two.” And there were the puppy dog eyes that had the power to end wars, Steve was looking back at him like Tony was his whole world. “You’re not that old.”

“You flatterer.”

Blushing, Tony swatted gently at Steve’s ass. In return, Steve clenched around him squeezing Tony tightly in a way that left him inches away from the edge and struggling to catch his breath.

“Anyway,” Tony cleared his throat, “Just share it with me, I’ll have it back to you by tomorrow.”

Steve’s smile was evident in his voice and even though Tony couldn’t see his face, he could picture it and he was so utterly gone on this man.

“Set up for the POV shot,” the director ordered, and Tony sighed. The POV shots were his least favourite because while they were the holy grail for their audience, Tony hated not really being able to see Steve with a bulky camera in the way.

“Can I trade you this POV shot with a blowjob POV shot?” Tony bargained, shooting the director an angelic smile. “It’s been a while since we’ve filmed me blowing Steve.”

“That doesn’t really fit into the scene,” the scriptwriter pointed out, brows furrowed as she flipped through her notes.

“I’m getting kind of tired,” Steve interjected, shooting Tony an inscrutable look. “Can we just skip the POV this time and just move on to the next scene? We’ve been at this for hours, I’m sure we have more than enough content. And Tony says the behind the scenes content is what a lot of people enjoy anyway.”

“Whatever,” the director mumbled and Tony cheered internally. “Let’s just film the orgasm and then for our next film we better be getting the best POV blowjob from you Stark.”

Tony nodded, shooting the director a thumbs up. Tony rubbed a grateful hand down Steve’s flank, enjoying the way it made Steve shiver under his hand, smiling warmly back at him. He was so grateful that Steve always had his back. 

Action was called once more and Tony resumed thrusting, pulling Steve against his body as he fucked into him. It was an awkward angle especially since Steve was six inches taller than him and had to bend his knees uncomfortably so Tony could reach him without standing on apple boxes.

The only reason Tony dealt with the position was so that the camera captured all of Steve in his beautifully muscled gorgeousness. Just because Steve didn’t watch their movies, didn’t mean Tony was just as angelic.

Tony reached around Steve to fist a hand in his shirt, pulling it down so he could get at Steve’s nipples, twisting them in a way that had Steve arching against Tony with a choked out moan, reaching back so he could cup the back of Tony’s head.

“I better get an A plus orgasm out of you if you want to pass this class,” Tony whispered, resisting the urge to cringe as the words passed his lips. He would have to talk to the screenwriter about the dialogue because sometimes even  _ he _ found the things he said too cliche, even for gay porn.

“Teach me how,” Steve moaned, without missing a beat, reaching down for his erection.

Tony took his cue, reaching for Steve’s hand and guiding it to his leaking length. Steve was so fucking huge and Tony always found himself getting hard thinking about the way that he struggled to get his fingers around Steve’s cock.

“Like this,” Tony whispered, stroking Steve’s cock, and getting lost in the beautiful whines that spilt past his lips as he swiped his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock. The good thing about working with Steve for as long as he had was that he knew exactly what Steve liked and how to get him off as quickly as possible. But he was also skilled at edging Steve, listening to the subtle changes in his breathing as he got lost in pleasure.

Tony went back to just lightly guiding Steve through stroking his cock; the last thing he wanted was for Steve to come too soon and have the whole team needing to do a reset. Not to mention Steve would be uncomfortable getting fucked while oversensitive.

“That’s good, cut,” the director called, gesturing over both the cameramen.

Tony jerked his hands immediately away from Steve’s cock like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He blushed, chastising himself for not being able to play it cool. He really needed to get it together. He and Steve worked well together, there was no way he was screwing it up.

A small part of his brain reminded him that if Steve liked him back, the porn would be so much better and the studio could make even more money off them and their chemistry.

Tony refocused back on the situation, hyper-aware of Steve’s bigger body pressed against him. He was so incredibly warm, and Tony shivered, subtly inching closer to him.

“Legs cramping?” Tony asked, recognising the way Steve was shifting.

Steve nodded and Tony slipped his hands around his waist to anchor him while Steve stretched both of his legs out with a pleased sigh. Tony found his eyes drawn to the way the muscles in Steve’s legs flexed as he released the tension.

“Maybe I can wear heels to our next shoot, that way you don’t have to worry about getting down to my level,” Tony joked lightly

That drew an amused snort out of Steve and he brushed his hand over Tony’s.

“Well,” Steve whispered with an easy-going smile, “I don’t know that I’ll be able to last if you showed up to set in heels.”

Tony rolled his eyes at that but couldn’t hide the pleased smile on his face.

The director came over, casting a pinched look over his clipboard. “Are we going to get a real orgasm from either of you today?”

Steve nodded and Tony followed suit. 

“Can we shoot the close up and the medium close up at the same time?” He waved the cameramen over. “I want Rogers coming on the desk, and then I want Stark to push him down onto the desk, take off his condom, and come on his ass. Clear?”

Tony nodded in acknowledgement pulling Steve back against him.

“Action,” the director yelled.

Tony resumed thrusting, sliding his hand around Steve’s cock and jerking him off as he went back to rolling Steve’s nipple between the fingers of his free hand. Steve was gasping in a way that Tony knew wasn’t fake, and he grinned, letting out a pleased moan of his own at the tight stretch of Steve around him as he got riled up.

“Such a good student,” Tony growled out, feeling Steve shiver against him before he was tensing with a genuine cry of ecstasy, spilling his pleasure all over the desk and staining all the papers. “Your ass is  _ mine _ .”

“All yours.”

The words rang through Tony’s ears and it was all he could focus on as he fumbled to get the condom off before he crashed into his orgasm. A load moan slipped past his lips as he pumped his come all over Steve’s milky white skin both of them moaning in unison.

Steve turned with a bright smile, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, saying something about class tomorrow and exiting stage right, while Tony stood their frozen and the cameras stopped rolling. 

“That’s a picture wrap,” the director called, but Tony wasn’t even paying attention as the makeup artist from earlier handed him his robe and he pulled it on. She handed him a makeup wipe and he quickly swiped down his face before looking for Steve. 

He wanted Steve to be all his.

Steve was heading toward the dressing room, face freshly washed and somehow still looking like a stunning Adonis when Tony stopped him, pressing his hands to his sides to resist the urge to fidget.

“Hey Tony,” Steve’s voice was warm and genuine, instantly putting him at ease despite the fact that he towered over Tony. “That was a good scene, thank you.”

Tony nodded absent-mindedly, biting his lip as he tried to string the right words together. Steve’s brilliant blue eyes bore into him inquisitively and Tony wished they could just pluck the words from his brain so he didn’t have to voice them.

“Hey,” Steve cut through his intense thinking with a curious look, “is everything okay?”

Immediately Tony was nodding, feeling much like a bobblehead, as he gathered up all his courage. He honestly would have been too apprehensive to even get this far if he hadn’t just had the best orgasm of his life. Thank god for natural endorphins.

“Yeah sorry,” Tony cleared his throat, nervously tugging on the collar of his robe. “Would you— Uh, would you maybe want to get coffee with me sometime?”

Tony scratched the back of his neck. He was so suave on screen, but now he felt all his confidence and sass sliding down the drain as he thought about how awkward it would be if Steve rejected him. How unprofessional it was for Tony to be asking out a costar. Despite what everyone in the comments sections of their videos together said, they were not in a secret relationship, even though Tony kind of wanted them to be.

“Like a date?” Steve asked.

Steve laughed and it washed over Tony in delightful waves, drawing a smile out of him.

“You  _ just _ came on my ass,” Steve raised a teasing eyebrow at him, “Well not for real,” he amended when Tony opened his mouth to protest, “I can’t believe it’s taken you this long to ask me out.”

Tony shook his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked down at his coffee before back up at Steve through his lashes. “So coffee?”

“Sure,” Steve smiled, all American boyish charm that had their fans hooked. “If you buy me coffee, maybe I’ll let you come  _ in _ my ass for real.”

And with a suggestive wink, Steve turned to his dressing room, leaving Tony standing in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this cracky smut? Then you'll love this other fic based on one of stella's prompts. [save a horse, ride a cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444326) featuring yeehaw steve.
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
